Scooters and scooter assemblies of various types, sizes and uses are known in the art.
More recently, auto-balancing transportation devices have been develop and they include, but are not limited to, the Segwey devices of Kamen et al., and the Solowheel, Hovertrax and Iota devices of Chen.
One disadvantageous aspect of current auto-balancing vehicles is that their maximum speed is relatively low. This is a safety feature. Since balancing can be difficult, particularly for a new rider, a slower speed creates a safer condition for riders. If, however, a support or other structure can be provided that improves balance and/or reduces the probability of a rider falling off, then maximum speed may be increased. The resultant device may be more practical, particularly for a commuter, and more fun.
Also, there is an initial learning curve to riding a an auto-balancing device, particularly if there is no handlebar. The provision of a scooter assembly (or related mechanism) as taught herein that assists with balance, yet allows the auto-balancing to function, would be helpful in teaching how to ride such a device. Furthermore, the provision of a scooter assembly would allow greater ease of use, regardless of learning level or desired speed. For example, it would permit a rider to carry an object more confidently, and to carry a heavier object (such as groceries or the like).
In addition, when used with a central wheel structure device (i.e., wheel structure located between the foot platforms), a scooter assembly enhances lateral stability, particularly when the vehicle is in motion.
Hence, a need exists to increase the speed at which an auto-balance driven vehicle may be safely operated, and to improve learning rate, increase ease of use, and enhance stability. There is also a need to do so in a cost-effective manner. The present invention meets these and related needs.